Parent Exchange
by Alia D
Summary: At what lengths does magic go to in order to survive? MPREG, SLASH, HBP spoilers


Alia: If you have never seen a bunch of crap piled up into a story (and I've seen more than my fair share but I'm not saying more than that), this may just be high on the list. This is bull and I didn't do the idea justice. However, I needed another boost so here it is. I wanted to finish the damn story too. It's just been sitting there...mocking me. Anyway, TTS (last chapter) should be out as soon as I get off my ass and write it.

Enjoy and have mercy.

Title: Parent Exchange

Author: Alia

Email: PG13

Pairing: SS/HP

Summary: At what lengths does magic go to in order to survive?

Warnings: slash, mpreg, language, angst

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. See the word 'wish'. That tells you all you need to know.

Author's Notes: Okay, boys and girls, I had another one of my middle of the night specials, which means that I have a pretty interesting story idea. I don't think I've ever seen this done before so here goes nothing.

Parent Exchange

Weary to the bone, Severus Snape slowly made his way toward his bedroom. For most of the day, he'd been in his laboratory finishing his experiments on another potion. He'd neglected to eat lunch or dinner and was wondering if he should forgo a bath as well.

Sighing blissfully at the sight of his bed, Severus quickly removed his shoes and then his robes. As his body released excess heat accumulated from his lab, he stripped himself of his shirt and trousers.

Severus reached for his nightshirt and with a quick pause at his bare left arm, pulled it over his head. He then turned his eyes back to the tattoo that branded him as Wizarding Britain's enemy.

For well over a year, Severus had been in hiding from the world and especially the Order of the Pheonix. Both were hunting the potions master down for murdering Albus Dumbledore. Aurors were searching for him, but so was the Order when they had the time. At the moment, they were too busy fending off attacks from the Dark Lord with little information and no standing leader.

Potter, who led the Order with help, was often off destroying horcruxes. From what Severus could see, the boy was obviously doing his job right. /Finally./ For the last year, every time Potter destroyed a horcrux, the effects could be seen through Voldemort on his success.

When Potter destroyed one, the Dark Lord would become enraged and attack his followers, leaving the broken and bleeding men and women to crawl home. He would send random attacks out towards Wizarding villages and towns as revenge or open their link and send the boy the visions of his activities.

It was happening more often and currently the furious Dark Lord was now down to one horcrux since Nagini had met a rather violent end at Potter's hand.

Severus, however, couldn't care less. Voldemort had pushed the potions master out of his mind as useless except for his creations and the evil wizard only called him when it was necessary.

Lately, Voldemort had been asking for a restorative potion before he could make his reappearance to the wizarding world. Severus almost had it ready.

Of course, Voldemort wouldn't know that it was a poison until it was too late but since the monster would be dead and the Death Eaters couldn't find Severus's hidden residence, he couldn't care less.

Rolling over to sleep, Severus wondered just how long until the war ended and Albus's evidence of Severus's actions came to light. Or how long he would live, despite said evidence.

/Damn barmy old coot./

* * *

/What in Merlin's name is this/ thought Severus as he walked around in the shadowy forest scene. It wasn't unfamiliar in the slightest. Severus was not happy to see the Forbidden Forest again. /Of all the things, I could have dreamed of./

It was all the same, the dark atmosphere filled with trees, plants, and animals hiding from Severus's view. The only thing disturbing about it all was the silence. The Forbidden Forest was never totally silent. Especially to the point that Severus could hear his heart pound so loudly that he wondered if it would echo through his surroundings.

/Please don't let a centaur be around./ If one centaur came out to say that Saturn was dark or something…

Severus froze in his tracks as a single noise began to resound through the silent forest scene. /Crying/

It was soft and it could barely be heard but it was there. Every few moments a little sob could be heard but it seemed to be stifled.

Severus narrowed his eyes. /Definitely crying. But who could this be/ The potions master then paused. /Wait. This is a dream. What does it matter/ However, Severus let his curiosity get the best of him and followed the crying.

He came up short a moment later, realizing that there was something right ahead. It was the only thing other than Severus that was moving. Determined to see what his imagination had spawned, he took a few steps forward to see what was sitting at the base of the tree.

Sevuerus was certainly shocked by what he saw. It was child, just a little boy who had pulled his knees to his chest, his face hidden. The boy looked around four or five years of age. A black crop of hair adorned the top of his head. The child sniffled loudly and lifted his head. Dark blue eyes looked up at him as the boy wiped his face.

Severus watched with astonishment as the adorable child smiled brightly at him, chasing back some of the shadows in the potions master's dream.

"Hello." The little boy said softly.

"Hello." Severus echoed in the same tone of voice. "Who are you suppose to be?" /Oh please don't be my inner child or something. I'll leave you in the bloody forest./

The little boy shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have a name."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Oh. And why don't you have a name?"

The child's face saddened and a few tears ran down his face. "My father doesn't want to name me."

Severus's brow furrowed. /Well he's definitely not my inner child./ "Why not? Surely he would want to give you a name."

The little boy just shook his head as he began to sob. Severus stared at the pitiful looking child for a moment before sighing heavily. /I'm going soft in my old age./ He knelt down next to the little boy and wrapped one long arm around the child's shoulders.

The little boy turned into his side, crying into Severus's robes. Severus pulled him closer. It was then that the potions master noticed that the boy had on a thin nightshirt. He frowned. /It's just a dream, but…/

Seeing that he was dressed in his usual black robes, he pulled them open. Picking up the child, he pulled the boy into his lap and wrapped his robes around the child. With another loud sniffle, the little boy weakly smiled up at him before leaning his head against Severus's chest.

The former professor shook his head when the child sighed with contentment. /Oh yes. Definitely going soft./ He gently rubbed the boy's back. "Do you know why your father won't name you?"

The child tried to wrap his arms around Severus. "He's going to make me go away."

Severus frowned. "What do you mean?" He didn't like the sound of what he was hearing.

"Father is going to make me go away. He doesn't want me. He never wanted me. So he's going to make me go away." The child cried again but much harder, his little body shaking. "But I don't want to go away!" He wailed. "I can't come back then!"

"Hush, now." Severus whispered to the little boy. After a few minutes, the child had calmed down. "Do you know where your father is sending you?"

The boy nodded and, slipping an arm out from beneath Severus's robes, pointed further into the forest.

Severus would never admit it, but he nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw the swirling darkness further into the forest. It was about twelve feet away from them. It encompassed everything around it, including the sky. To Severus, it appeared that his dream world ended at that wall of swirling dark. It seemed to echo silence and Severus felt a chill run down his spine.

"He'd put you in there?" said Severus, his calm tone hiding his disbelief. He tightened his hold on the child.

Again the boy nodded. "And I won't come back. Not at all." He sighed. "I don't want to go away. I have to stay here for Daddy."

"Daddy?" The boy had two fathers? Severus frowned in thought. That obviously meant that the child was a male pregnancy.

Then it clicked in his mind. Onyx eyes shot over to stare at the swirling darkness. No one could call Severus slow. "What about Daddy?"

"He'll never find me if I don't stay."

Severus was confused by all the information but decided to ask questions to confirm his suspicions. "What will happen if you stay here?"

The little boy shrugged. "I don't know." Severus cursed silently. "I just know I have to stay here because then something good happens."

Severus shook his head. He looked at the darkness again. As far as he could figure out on so few details and loads of speculation, it looked like the boy's father, if the child was indeed a male pregnancy, was trying to abort him.

The child looked up at Severus and a part of the potions master ached at the thought of such an innocent creature being sent away. "If…" The boy paused and blushed before continuing. "If you were my father…would you keep me?"

Severus's eyes widened. "If I were your father?"

The child nodded. "Would you keep me? You wouldn't send me into the dark thing?" he asked with wide eyes.

Severus spent a long moment just examining the little boy. He shook his head with a soft snort. "No. I wouldn't send you into the dark thing." He'd never send a child of his into that nightmare.

"Not ever!" asked the boy with some excitement.

"Not ever." Severus answered solemnly.

"Promise!" he cried enthusiastically.

The edge of his lips curved slightly and only for a moment. "Yes."

The little boy now sported a huge grin on his face. "Good!" He pulled away from Severus and stood before the former professor, his bare feet settling onto the floor of the Forbidden Forest.

He pecked Severus on the cheek. "I'll see you later then, Papa."

Severus frowned. "What-," he broke off with a cry.

Blinking wildly, Severus sat up in his bed breathing harshly. "What was that!" He looked around his room almost frantically but discovered nothing. Taking deep breaths to calm down, Severus laid back in bed.

The wizard shook his head. That had to be one of the weirdest dreams a person could ever have. Rolling over in bed, Severus tried to return to sleep, hoping it would not be nearly as strange as before.

* * *

Bursting through the door of his lab, Severus rushed toward the bathroom with his right hand clamped tightly over his mouth.

Throwing the bathroom door open, the potions master fell to his knees before the toilet and began worshiping the porcelain. A few minutes later, Severus resurfaced with a long echoing groan.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he whispered hoarsely as he moved from his knees to sit back against the wall.

It had been nearly two months since Severus had the strange dream involving the little boy in the Forbidden Forest. There had been no repetitions of the dream but something else had happened. Strange things had been occurring ever since. It wasn't much but it was enough to capture the potions master's attention.

The morning of the dream, Severus had woken up completely sore. It had taken a long time before the potions master had gotten up from the bed without severe discomfort.

For a couple weeks afterward, things were fine and Severus had completely forgotten about what happened that morning until something disturbing happened. His magic was off.

Severus had used a simple cleaning charm on the dishes in his home only to have them completely disintegrate. It didn't happen often, thankfully, but it was enough to worry Severus. However, the former Hogwarts professor decided not to dwell on it overly. As long as it didn't cause any problems with his brewing, he could live with washing a pile of dirty dishes by hand.

The latest two problems were starting to affect his potions brewing although not in the way he thought it would. The first problem was that Severus was suffering from the worst bouts of fatigue that he'd ever experienced.

The other problem was the nausea episodes he was constantly suffering from. Severus didn't understand what it could be. None of the food he cooked with was ever bad. The meals he made for himself should not have made him ill and he always washed his hands thoroughly before eating, especially if he'd been working on a potion. A potion had helped but then the nausea had returned with a vengeance and was much worse than before.

Shaking his head at the occurrences, Severus stood slowly and moved toward the sink to rinse out his mouth. /Merlin, why won't it just stop? You would think I was pregnant./

The minute the thought appeared, Severus dismissed it with a harsh laugh. "Of all the idiotic ideas."

He headed for his lab only to stop in the doorway. A light cramping from his abdomen forced him to hunch over with a grimace on face. A moment later, the cramp was gone but it left Severus with a frightening thought.

/It was just an idea…it's not possible…/ Severus ran toward his laboratory.

An hour later, the second cauldron went flying into a stone wall. "Damn it!" shouted Severus angrily. He quickly turned to the third, and the last, cauldron.

He had been afraid of what the results would be although Severus would never admit it out loud. The potions master had added a drop of his blood to each different potion and unfortunately for Severus, two had given…unpleasant results.

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was the very last potion. It would give him the most accurate results of the others. Leaning over the potion, placing both hands at its sides, Severus looked inside. His face crumbled. "Oh bloody hell."

Storming from the room, Severus rushed toward his bedroom to change robes. He needed to change them into a color and place an accurate glamour. Severus needed to see a healer.

* * *

Severus sat on the hospital bed in shock. He stared at the man before him.

The healer looked at him worried. "Sir?" His anonymous patient looked totally gob smacked.

A long fingered hand rose to cover Severus's mouth. "Are you absolutely sure?"

The man smiled gently. It was obvious that his patient was rather surprised by what was happening. It didn't take a genius to see that this wasn't planned. "Yes. The results are 100 percent."

Severus buried his head in his hands. The healer stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I suppose this is not a planned pregnancy?" he enquired softly.

Severus shook his head. There was no way this was planned. /It shouldn't even be possible./

There was no problem with it being a male pregnancy. Wizarding folk had learned long ago that magic did what it wanted. Severus's problem was that some rules would always apply to creating a child. The most important rule of all: it takes two.

/How can I be pregnant! This is not possible./ It had been a very long time since he'd done ANYTHING that could result in a pregnancy.

The healer tried to help when Severus began shaking slightly. "Now. You cannot forget that you have options on how to handle this." He hesitated before saying. "You do not have to continue the pregnancy or keep the child."

Severus abruptly pulled away from the healer. He sneered at the man. "I think you will excuse me if I do not wish to take such actions." He didn't even know how he'd become pregnancy. No way was he going to get rid of the evidence. He ignored the small voice in his mind that told him that there was more to it than evidence.

The other wizard nodded with a wider smile on his face. "Very well. I have checked you over and while you are in good health, it seems that you are not taking care of yourself as much as you should. May I ask your profession?"

Severus frowned then said, "I work around potions mostly."

The healer went on to tell Severus about his eating and sleeping habits and what he needed to do to take care of himself and his child. The wizard told Severus to research what potions would be dangerous to his pregnancy. He also addressed any problems or symptoms Severus was having.

"From what I can see, your pregnancy is coming along just fine. All you need to do is start taking better care of yourself."

Severus found himself outside St. Mungo's minutes later holding a few pamphlets in his hands. On the front of the first was a wizarding picture of a little girl with blue eyes and blond hair laughing. The potions master frowned as he remembered the dream.

"_I'll see you later then, Papa."_

His eyes widened. "No!"

* * *

Two months later found Severus sitting on his sofa at home picking at a plate of sandwiches that sat beside him. In the former professor's quickly disappearing lap was the latest edition of the Daily Prophet, proclaiming to the world that Voldemort had been killed by The Man Who Defeated Him.

/They couldn't come up with anything more original, could they? They just had to use The Man Who Defeated Him. Merlin, save us from uninventive imbeciles./ Not that Severus minded much. He had other things on his mind.

His pregnancy and unborn child was one thing. It had started off very difficult for Severus, especially the physical and emotional changes over time. He didn't appreciate getting ill at the first sniff of some of his ingredients. Severus absolutely hated bursting into tears whenever he thought about Albus or the life his child would have hidden away from the world.

The baby, who Severus reluctantly believed to be the little boy he'd seen in the dream or vision, was growing rapidly and often responded to the potions master's voice. The baby would be still and quiet when Severus spoke softly over his potions, but was quite active most of the day. Lately, Severus was constantly being kicked in vital organs as his child bounced around inside.

In a short turn, Severus often wondered just who his child's parents had been, even if he's sure that the child's 'Daddy' was still a blood relative. He had no clues whatsoever and it wasn't as if he could ask. The child wouldn't be able to talk properly for about three years or more. He thought about checking any mysterious pregnancies or abortions but decided not to.

Another thing that lay on his mind was the evidence Albus swore he left behind to prove Severus's innocence in the case of his death if Voldemort died. The old wizard had told him nothing of the information and the form it would take. What Severus was most worried about was to whom the information had been given to.

/I don't even know if they're still alive./ According to some papers, excluding and including the Daily Prophet, Voldemort launched a large attack on Hogwarts.

The Dark Lord was apparently stupid enough to think he could get into the school now that Dumbledore was dead and he had enough loyal followers. It seemed that over time his insanity had grown and his usual intellect had deserted him.

Severus smirked, knowing that it was his lovely poison that had gotten the job done.

The other Death Eaters had gone along with the plan since Dumbledore had been defeated before hand although the more clever. However, important information about the attack had somehow found its way to the Order of the Phoenix, allowing them to prepare for Voldemort.

The battle of course suffered loses to both sides but it ended quicker than most would have planned. It didn't take any real time or effort for Potter to take Voldemort out despite the outrageous amount of training Severus was sure the boy had had.

The other Death Eaters were nothing but lost ducklings without Voldemort leading them. They lost any type of understanding of the battle plans and most were massacred by those on the side of the Light. The rest were either capture or escaped before they could be identified.

Severus shifted slightly, rubbing his back against the couch behind him, as he felt his unborn moving again. If felt like the baby was trying to move into his ribs. "Stop that!" Severus snapped but with no real heat in his voice. The baby continued doing whatever he pleased.

"Oh very well, but remember that we have an appointment with the healer tomorrow. Hopefully, your silly Grandpa left what we needed to have a good life…or at least a decent one. Let's see how long it takes for your papa to get cleared of the old man's death." Severus cursed mentally as he sniffled softly thinking about Albus. "Oh bloody hell, not again!"

It was only a week later that Severus was throwing up his breakfast. His morning sickness was a thing of the past honestly, but that morning, he'd nearly swallowed his food the wrong way while he was laughing.

The Daily Prophet and the Ministry had gotten information from the Order of the Phoenix that Severus Snape, accused Death Eater and murderer of Albus Dumbledore, was innocent of all charges delegated toward him.

It had said that the two professors had planned to use Dumbledore's death, since the headmaster was already expiring because of a cursed item, to further Severus's role in the Death Eaters and get the potions master closer to Voldemort. There, Severus would be able to poison the Dark Lord, making his defeat easier.

Dumbledore had been very thorough in his evidence. Memories in his pensive of him and Severus arguing loudly over what would be done including Severus being willing to go back on his vow. There was testimony from Flitwick of all people, who Albus had told the truth to about Severus's allegiances. There was also a copy of a document at the Ministry over an official Unbreakable Vow between Albus and Severus, letting people know that Severus had been forced to obey the Headmaster's last wishes.

What made Severus laugh himself sick was when Potter, McGonagal, and others were asked to give comments on the information provided to the Wizarding Public and the Ministry of Magic. No one responded and a few pictures in the paper showed that they were still rather shell shocked from the information.

Severus felt fantastic even as he continued emptying his breakfast into the toilet.

As Severus's sixth month of pregnancy arrived, the potions master was surprised to see that his continued absence was being recognized. He had thought that the information and any thought of him would be swept under the rug but apparently not.

According to different papers, the Ministry and the Order was searching for him, who according to the Prophet was a self-sacrificing hero, without success.

Some were beginning to believe that he was dead and Severus had to wonder if that was a good thing. If he had to take another trip to Gringotts, he knew that the goblins would keep their silence and he had all of the belongings he wanted with him, including those from Hogwarts.

"What do you think?" Severus asked the large bump on his stomach. The baby was quiet for a couple minutes then squirmed. "Well, then that's decided."

* * *

Muttering some rather rude words about the idiots lined up in Gringotts smiling sweetly at him, a glamoured Severus made his way down Diagon Alley to a baby store called Tiny Tot Magical. The mere name of the store made Severus grimace but it had some of the best, and reasonably priced, baby furniture in Great Britain.

Ignoring a few of the indulging smiles aimed at his rather prominent and still growing belly, Severus smoothed out his dark blue robes as he entered the store.

"Good afternoon, sir!" said the perky sales associate. Severus managed a small smile and managed not to grab his wand.

"Afternoon, Miss." Severus's teeth ache but he hadn't been a spy for nothing.

"Welcome to Tiny Tot Magical. Is there anything I can help you with?"

/Only if it gets me away from you./ Severus thought. "The baby furniture."

"Ah! Setting up our nursery," she said with a huge grin. Severus narrowed his eyes slightly. /Yes, not that it's any of your damn business you nosy little bint./ "The cribs are in the back and to the left. You can't miss them." Nodding quickly, Severus headed off with a cart following him to carry his purchases.

As Severus was eyeing a particular crib, a much more interesting situation was happening outside of Madam Malkin's. A very frustrated Man Who Defeated Him was trying to shoo his group of admirers away, both male and female.

"Will everyone please just let me be on my way?" Harry said insistently, trying to stay polite but rapidly losing what little patience he had left. He'd been sending the same people away from the moment he entered Diagon Alley. /I knew I shouldn't have come. Hermione warned me but did I listen? No…/

A smiling blonde held out a piece of paper and an inked quill. "Of course, sir, but can't you just sign this first." Her smile turned a bit sultry. "I'll make it worth your time?"

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously but the simpering fans in front of him didn't seem to notice at all. /I have to get out of here before I do something I won't regret./ He tried to smile but only just managed it. "I don't think so. If you'll excuse me."

A young wizard grabbed his robe. "Oh please stay Harry. We only-,"

"Sorry, but I really have to go." Harry hurried through the group and broke into a slight run.

He regretted it immediately when a few witches and wizards chased behind him. "Harry, wait! We just want to talk to you! You're our hero!"

Feeling ill, Harry ran faster, dodging people in the street and on the sidewalks. Looking around frantically, he rushed into a small café and headed straight for a waitress. "Please help!" he whispered, trying not to interrupt the other guests, but some people were already looking at him strangely.

Her eyes widened. "Aren't you-,"

"Yes and a bunch of stalkers are chasing me. Please help!" Harry begged. He was desperate.

The young witch bit her lip and pointed to the back. "Go through the kitchens and through the back door. Then go into the baby store a couple of buildings down to your left. My sister works there and never closes their back door. I doubt they'll look for you there so just go and hide."

Harry smiled brightly. "Thank you!" He actually gave the startled girl a peck on the cheek before running off. Just as he reached the kitchen door, he could hear a squeal of his name. /MERLIN! They're like bloodhounds./

Harry moved as quickly as he could but could hear the numerous feet chasing him even as he burst through the back door and into a small alleyway behind the store. Breathing heavily, Harry kept running.

He nearly shouted with joy when he came upon the baby store but his heart continued pounding just as the feet behind him. /Oh please don't let me be mauled in a baby store./ Harry threw the back door open and locked it shut a moment after he ran inside. He looked around to see boxes everywhere.

He leaned against the door, pressing his head into the wood. /Okay Harry. Get to the front of the store and sneak out. That should be easy./ He nearly screamed when a loud boom could be heard on the other side of the door along with cries of his name.

Closing his eyes wearily, Harry trudged forward into the front of the store. /I don't believe this. I defeat Voldemort and get hunted down by psychotic fans./ He stopped short when a rather pregnant man stood in front of him, staring at him in shock. The man had long black hair and icy blue eyes. His face was pale but with full lips and a small nose. He looked rather nice.

Severus couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Harry Potter in the baby store. "Potter?"

Harry blushed, realizing what might be interpreted from him inside of a baby store. "It's not what it looks like." Another loud boom could be heard from the back and in the front, the clerk yelled, "Sir, are you alright back there?"

Rather amused, Severus watched his panicking former pupil. "It seems as if you are in quite a predicament, Mr. Potter." He went back to staring at the large bag of disposable nappies on a high shelf, a little smirk on his face.

Harry looked at him helplessly. "Can you hide me? Please! They're crazy and they won't leave me alone!" The booms started to get louder and Harry could heard whoever was in front headed toward the back.

Severus glanced at him for a moment. "You are the one that defeated the Dark Lord, aren't you? Shouldn't you be soaking in the praise and worship?"

His shoulders slumped. "No! I don't want this! Any of it. I just want to be left the hell alone and be a normal wizard now that Voldemort is dead and I can't get the only thing that I bloody well want!"

/I wonder? Should I/ Severus raised an eyebrow then sighed. /Oh hell. The twinkling old coot would want me too./ He stared at the ceiling for a moment for a quick disparaging word at Albus before pointing his wand at Harry.

The man stiffened but relaxed as he recognized the spell. "A glamour?" he said with a smile. He now had long brown hair and hazel eyes. Where he had been the man's height before, he was now an inch taller.

Severus snorted. "Something that you should have employed before journeying into this part of our world. However, in repayment, Potter, you are going to be my pack mule for the day. Some of my things will be harmed if shrunk." Severus said with a smirk and waited for Potter to disagree.

Harry smiled. /If that's all I have to do to get away…/ "I'd be happy to!" He grinned at the man's surprised expression.

Clearing his throat, Severus watched the sale associate rush past them into the back of the store. The pregnant wizard pointed at the top shelf. "Good. Your first job is to get those nappies down. I doubt your enraptured fans will think their hero would do something like that." Harry laughed at the seemingly teasing comment and walked up the ladder beside him.

A few moments later, the clerk and a group of Harry's fans rushed into the room. The sales associate looked at Severus, not even glancing at Harry who had frozen. "Sir, did you see someone come through here?" Severus shook his head silently and watched the group of fans leave despondently but still determined to find their missing hero.

Harry sighed with relief and came down the ladder with the huge bag under one strong arm. "Thank Merlin. I wasn't going to be able to take much more."

"You brought it on yourself. Put the bag in the basket and follow me," he commanded and headed toward the clothing part of the store.

Harry frowned as he did what he was told. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you not take alternative actions before you came to Diagon Alley, when you knew you would be descended upon by ravenous idiots?"

He blushed and coughed. "Um…I really didn't think about it."

"Well you know now, don't you?" Severus replied smoothly.

Harry smiled.

* * *

Harry sat down heavily in the Leaky Cauldron, exhausted after having been dragged around for baby supplies. "Do you have everything?" Harry asked almost hopefully.

Severus looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what do you think? Yes, Potter, I have everything," he said quickly when Harry's face fell.

"Great!" the younger wizard smiled. He had a good time with the man despite being his 'pack mule' for the day.

The pregnant wizard had a very sarcastic sense of humor, sometimes cynical, that Harry liked. Their conversation hadn't been very personal so it hadn't lacked as they spoke of many current issues happening in the wizarding world. Many times their opinions were the same but others they were completely different.

Harry watched him pull out a small plain green robe and realized something. "I don't know your name."

Severus looked up at Potter and smirked. "Just realized that, did you?" /You would have a panic attack if I gave you the real one anyway, Potter./

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Sorry. So what is your name?" he asked curiously.

Severus was quiet for a moment. "Soren."

"That's your last name?" asked Harry.

"My first name is Soren."

"What's your last name?"

"Unimportant," Severus stiffly replied. Quite frankly the potions master didn't feel up to coming up with one on the spot.

Harry pouted causing Severus to snort and roll his eyes. "Come on! What's your last name?" he whined.

"Alexander. Soren Alan Alexander." He had no idea where the name had come from. He certainly wasn't naming his son that.

"Nice to meet you, Soren," Harry said.

Severus scowled at him. "You seem to be terribly happy meeting a total stranger when you were doing your damnedest to get away from a crowd of them a few hours ago."

Harry's smile wavered. "I guess you're right. I just…get sick of people trying to hunt me down and get their grubby little hands into me."

"And how do you know I'm not one of them?"

"You don't have grubby little hands," Harry replied cheekily.

Severus snorted and turned his head to the side to hide his smirk. Harry saw it anyway and grinned.

He shrugged. "But maybe it will die down soon."

"I doubt that. You are a rather important celebrity. They'll be hunting you down for years at the most."

Harry grimaced. "Fantastic." He stared at the table and Severus watched the younger man's fists tighten with anger. Harry's green eyes darkened. "Is everyone like this! Why can't they be more like you? You don't want anything from me but all they do is take and take and I end up being the one hurt in the process!" he hissed angrily.

Severus sat back in his seat and stared at Potter. "First of all, Potter, I did get something out of you."

Harry snorted with a strangled laugh. It sounded almost bitter but Severus had a feeling that it wasn't directed at him.

"Secondly, those that aren't close to you may always be like this." His lips tightened and he said, "But something tells me that this has involves more than those idiots you escaped from."

Harry nodded unhappily. He stared at the blue-eyed pregnant wizard. "I…I don't know if I should tell you."

Severus shrugged. "I wouldn't suggest it, if I were you. I'm a total stranger."

"I know you!" Harry protested.

Severus glared at him. "Potter, you know little but my name and that I am shopping for my unborn child. You don't know me."

Harry sighed. "I know. It's just," he stared down at his wringing hands, "it feels like I can trust you."

"If you are willing to put your sordid business into my hands, who am I to stop you?"

Harry laughed softly. "Should we order first? I would think you would be hungry."

Severus glared again. "Potter, just because I am pregnant does not mean that I am continuously hungry."

"Sorry. Are you hungry?"

Severus sighed. "Yes, but it can wait. Begin." He couldn't seem to curb his curiosity and that was bothering him.

"But-,"

"Stop stalling and talk!" Severus barked.

Harry raised his hands defensively. "Okay, okay. Calm down." He took a deep breath and let it go. "There isn't much really, but it seems like it's always there sitting on my mind."

Severus bit back his customary insult about the strength of Potter's mind and nodded for him to continue.

"I'm worried about my future mostly. Tell me, what do you think I should be?"

Severus stared at him. "I don't understand. Aren't you an auror?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I got the training to fight, but I'm not an official auror. All I have to do is get the paperwork ready and I can be one. But, I don't think that's what I want anymore. I'm sick and tired of fighting and killing people. I've had enough to last a lifetime."

Severus silently scoffed at that. "Then why don't you pick something else to do? I thought you were good at Quidditch."

"I am, but I don't think I want to do that for the rest of my life and I won't considering how old most Quidditch players are when they retire."

"That is true. You could just do what you like. Find a passion that you have, something you could see yourself doing."

"Is that what you did?" asked Harry, who wondered what Soren's profession was.

Severus smiled, surprising Harry as the man hadn't done that once since they'd met. "Yes. I love my work. I always have. Might I suggest you find something you won't hate sooner or later." /Like teaching stupid children./ "A career counselor may be useful."

Harry looked up curiously. "Really?"

"Yes. Since you went to Hogwarts, I would suggest you speak to one of the Heads of House. It's their jobs to help you and you have four people to choose from."

Strangely, Harry looked uncomfortable at that. "Right."

"You don't seem very warm to the idea," said Severus.

Harry sighed. "I'm not. I keep thinking about Snape."

/How did I know that this was going to come up sooner or later/ Severus thought with a frown. "The potions master that killed Headmaster Dumbledore? What about him? I heard that he was innocent. At least that is what the Prophet said."

The currently brown eyed man nodded. "He is. I saw the evidence myself."

"So what is the problem? If he's innocent, then he's innocent."

Harry looked contemplative. "I just got so used to him being the guilty one. He never was, no matter what happened, and just when I thought I was right, he's wasn't guilty after all."

"That makes no sense."

"Tell me about it." Harry ran his hands over his face. "I feel like a damn fool. All my hatred of Snape was misplaced and Dumbledore- shit! He kept telling me how much he trusted Snape and how much I should have but I just wouldn't listen!"

"You were how old when the Headmaster was killed? Sixteen? All teenagers are rather ignorant at that age. Dumbledore would have done better just telling you all of it."

"Yeah," grumbled Harry. "Instead, he tells Professor Flitwick. And me?" He stared at Severus. "I feel guilty. Because of all that I did and said to Snape. And now he might be dead and I'll never be able to apologize."

/As if I would have ever accepted it./

"Everyone keeps telling me that I should make peace with what I did. They tell me that the way I acted was understandable. And it wasn't! I-,"

"Potter," Severus said, interrupting as a headache formed. "I am going to tell you some good advice. Use it well."

Harry's eyes brightened a little.

"Get the bloody hell over it and shut up."

The younger wizard looked gobsmacked. "But, So-,"

"Shut up. It's over and done with. You don't have a time turner with a few years on it, so you may as well let it go. Snape is probably dead anyway so any apology is too late. Stop letting the issue haunt you. If, however, you feel the desperate need to remain guilty, do it quietly and don't let it stop you from doing what is wanted or needed." Severus felt a little ill at the pep talk but as long as Potter stopped whining over him, it would all be all right.

"Now what else is bothering you?"

Harry laughed weakly. "Going to give me more advice?"

"Tick tick, Potter. You're paying me by the hour."

Harry's laugh was stronger this time at the dry humor. "Fine! I guess we should journey into my love life then."

"I'm almost afraid to know, but do continue. I find myself feeling rather brave today."

Another chuckle escaped before Harry sighed. "It's something like the situation with Snape. I'm just so confused about all of it."

"All of what? What happened?" asked Severus.

"My boyfriend. He's just like everyone else. He's been using me this entire time." Harry's shoulders slumped.

/Boyfriend/ thought Severus. He had no idea that Potter had chosen that preference. "Your fame, you mean?"

Harry nodded sadly. "I really should have known. Everyone has been telling me what he's been doing. Proclaiming his importance since he's the lover of The Man Who Defeated Him."

"Rather unoriginal title if you ask me. What else has he been doing?"

"Acting like he's the one that defeated Voldemort, soaking up the fame that I don't want. I heard from Gringotts that he took my key and went into my vault!"

Severus didn't like what he was hearing at all. He wondered why Potter was still with the idiot.

"And I'm not sure that he's with me for the right reasons. I don't think that he cares as much as I do. I think he's with me because I'm famous and would probably leave me with someone else in a heartbeat. You should see the way he flirts with anyone important."

"How are you sure he's not just being friendly?" asked Severus.

"He let Dolores Umbridge grope him."

Severus flinched at the imagery. "I see." /It was a good idea not to eat till later./ "If you believe all of this to be true, then I do not think that it is a good idea that the two of you are still in a relationship. I believe you should terminate your affiliation until such a time that you are sure he is with you for the right reasons."

Harry was surprised. A lot of people close had said the same thing to him, but apparently having someone he didn't know say it made it stick more. "But I love him!" he shouted adamantly.

Severus hushed him when he saw a few patrons looking at Potter hostilely. "Unless you want a few rather angry patrons to confront you about shouting at your pregnant lover, you'll be quiet."

Harry looked confused until he looked at Severus then around the Leaky Cauldron. He blushed. "Sorry."

He sighed. "Potter, I think that you believe you love him. I believe that you want to love him. But I'm not so sure that you do."

Harry scowled but didn't say anything. He averted his eyes and looked around. Severus sighed and stood carefully. He pulled a battered looking cup out of his pocket and placed it on top of the large box of purchases that he didn't shrink. It disappeared.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as Severus picked up another bag.

The potions master raised an eyebrow. "Home. My feet are swelling again and I'm suffering from another craving for bangers and strawberries. So if you'll excuse me."

Harry looked rather sad. "I understand. Will I see you again anytime soon?" he asked.

Severus stared at him. "Perhaps. Maybe if you find that potions master of yours. Leave quickly Potter. You're glamour will end in about half an hour." Severus apparated.

* * *

He should have known the damn Order would think to search Albus's old properties sooner or later. Severus admitted to underestimating their intelligence but they rarely did anything to discourage the action.

One such action was currently happening. Many of the idiots were slowly edging closer towards his new home as if the damn wards weren't there. They would get through eventually, as soon as Severus finished eating and let down the keep out wards.

About an hour later, after the 'heroes' spend most of that time trying to get around the wards, Severus released them and sat down to read.

Five minutes later, most of the Order apparated or burst into Severus's home through the front door only to stop and stare at the pregnant potions master in shock.

Lupin was the first to recover. "Severus?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Lupin?"

Tonks grinned brightly from beside the werewolf. "You're alive!"

"Will wonders never cease," Severus replied dryly.

Ronald Weasley snorted and lowered his wand. "Gained a little weight, Snape?"

Severus glowered at him. "Weasley, even you are not that stupid or blind, although I wonder at times." Hermione and Charlie grabbed the red headed before he did anything stupid.

"We hadn't the slightest clue what happened to you," said Kingsley relieved that they had found him.

"I poisoned the Dark Lord and went into hiding. Does that answer your questions? Now if you are quite done. Leave." He went back to his book as if the group of people weren't there.

"How did you, I mean-," Ron made vague movements toward Snape's abdomen.

"My pregnancy is none of your business other than my assurance that Voldemort is not the father. So shut up."

"Professor, we wanted to apologize after we made sure you were alright," said Hermione.

"Then are you not lucky, Miss Granger, that I am still alive for you to do so?"

"It's Weasley now, sir. I married Ron."

"You stupid girl."

"Hey," yelled Ron angrily.

"Whatever apology you have, I accept. Now will you leave!" snapped Severus.

Remus sighed. "We came to make sure you were alright, Severus."

"Lupin, I'm pregnant. I won't be fine for a few months yet. And the fact that you idiots are here is making things that much worse."

"Was it true? The evidence from Professor Dumbledore?" asked Charlie.

Severus sighed wearily and closed his book. "Yes. Are you happy now?"

The group looked at each other. They had come to see if Snape was alive and well and it was obvious that he was. They're mission really was complete although they felt uncomfortable about leaving.

The only one that had remained silent finally spoke up as the others hesitantly headed for the door. "It was you. In Diagon Alley?" asked Harry quietly.

Not even bothering to deny it, Severus nodded. Harry stared at the potions master before turning and heading out the front door leaving everyone staring in confusion.

"Severus," said Remus when he was the last one. "Do you have anything you want to tell anyone else? Minerva or the other faculty."

"Tell Filius thank you. Tell Minerva…that I am very sorry."

"You plan to stay here?" asked the werewolf.

"Yes. All I want and need is here. Besides, I plan to raise the child here."

"And what should we tell the public?"

"Whatever the hell you want. Just go."

* * *

Severus was shocked to see Harry Potter standing at his door a few days later.

The public had been alerted by the Ministry that Severus was indeed alive and the potions master was trying to figure out which order member to strangle for mentioning his pregnancy. He'd been getting goodwill letters and gifts for days. Molly Weasley was stalking him after hearing about the pregnant potions master living by himself. Severus made sure not to answer any of the letters especially hers.

Severus, however, never expected to see Potter standing in his doorway with a small child's broom in his hands. The younger wizard smiled warily and waved the broom slightly. "Peace offering?"

"Potter, what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

The man frowned. "Can I come in?"

Hesitating, Severus stepped aside to allow him entrance.

Harry smiled. "Thanks." He brushed a little water from his cloak. It had been raining most of November.

Severuc closed the door and Harry held out the broom. The older wizard raised an eyebrow, "Potter, do you honestly believe that I would allow a child of mine to ride that?"

Grinning, Harry sat the little broom beside the front door. "Just in case you change your mind." He looked at Severus. "I, uh, guess you're wondering why I'm here." Severus just looked at him. Harry cleared his throat. "Well, I was remembering our chat at the Leaky Cauldron and I was wondering if we could do it again?"

Severus stared at him. "Excuse me?" he said incredulously.

Harry spoke up quickly. "I mean I have some questions to ask you and, well, I just enjoyed talking to you." Harry had enjoyed the man that day who he had not known was Snape. He wanted to know and talk to that same man again if he could.

"Why the hell would you want to talk to me? I'm the evil, greasy git of the Hogwarts' dungeons remember? Dumbledore's killer? Potter, are you insane?"

He grimaced. "That's what my lover has been telling me for the last week after I broke up with him. I took your advice. And you did suggest that I would need to talk with a head of house about my future."

"Potter, you hate me. Why would you want to 'talk' to me?" Severus could not understand why.

"Because after I spoke to you, I felt better than I have in a long time. Because you've never lied to me, because you always tell me how things are, because you manage to get it through to me when no one else can. Everyone has been telling me to leave Michael for ages but you did it and I got the sense enough to do so."

"Michael?"

"Michael Corner? He was in my year."

Severus stared at him before turning to sit down in his favorite chair. "I don't believe you." Harry sighed as he continued. "You fell in love with that bastard of a Ravenclaw? That idiot? Merlin, it had to have been hormones."

Harry sighed again. "It wasn't. At least I didn't think so."

Severus sat down and motioned Potter to the sofa next to him. "It obviously doesn't matter now."

"It might. He wants me back. He says that he's willing to try and see things my way. I want to believe him."

"Potter, are you really so ignorant that you can't see he is trying to manipulate your feelings for him?"

"You don't think I should give him a chance?" Harry shifted forward in his seat, clasping his hands together between his knees and spread legs.

"I think you should tell him to go fuck himself unless you are absolutely sure you can believe that he will love you sincerely. But tell me, Potter, is this his only transgression? Can you think of any other reason not to take him back? I believe that you need such proof."

Harry paused. "Yes." Severus motioned him to speak.

Harry looked nervous. "I'm not sure if it would be good to tell you."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Potter," he growled warningly.

He received a solemn look. Then, Harry said, "Michael aborted our baby."

Severus only just stopped his jaw from dropping as his eyes widened. One of his hands automatically lay where his unborn sat. "What!"

"It wasn't long ago. He did it without my permission. I know it was his decision but Michael could have at least talked to me about it! We could have come up with something. But he said that he didn't want children at all. I couldn't believe it. I mean we seemed so good together, but I guess we weren't. Michael left me when I wouldn't stop talking about it, but damn it, I wanted a family and he just took the choice from me." Harry looked at Severus mournfully, lost and hopeless.

Severus muttered a profanity. "Potter, there is nothing to be done. I- am sorry but your child is dead."

Harry closed his eyes and buried his head into his hands.

"I also believe that you are right in your actions. From what I see, I don't think the two of you want the same thing. You want a child, a family, while Corner obviously does not. What would have happened had you been the one to become pregnant? You need to decide what you want and if your lover can give it to you. You also need to see that your lover obviously isn't too concerned with your opinion."

"I love him," whispered Harry.

"No you don't!" Harry looked like he'd be struck, "You're in love with the notion of being in love and it will only cause you harm later if you continue this way."

"So you think that I shouldn't-,"

"I think you should stay away him. You made the right decision to end it."

Harry nodded then grinned at Severus. "You're good that that."

"Do you know how long I've been Slytherin Head of House? Now what else did you come here to discuss rather than your disastrous relationship?"

It was a long conversation that lasted a couple hours but eventually Harry was able to believe that Severus was correct about his lover and his behavior. "Thanks, Professor."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, whatever. And please remember that I no longer hold that title." He summoned an apple and a knife to him, feeling a sudden need for the fruit.

Harry tilted his head slightly and eyed Snape's belly. "How far along are you?"

The potions master scowled but replied. "I am six months along."

Harry nodded. "Are your ankles still swollen?"

"Yes. Rather unfortunate considering that I have potions to make. I can no longer stand up for the period of time a complex potion requires."

"Is there anything you can do about it?" Harry asked with a frown.

"A potion would help but I have not the energy to make it."

"You need someone here with you." Severus glared at him. "It's true!" exclaimed Harry. "You can't do everything by yourself. You need to rest. I read up on male pregnancies. It takes a lot more energy than it would with a witch." Actually, since Harry found out that Snape had been the pregnant wizard he'd met that day, he'd been obsessed with finding out information on male pregnancies. He hadn't been so interested since Michael discovered he was pregnant.

"And just what do you expect me to do, Potter?"

For a moment, Harry wondered if he was taking his life into his hands. "Well, where is the father?" Severus looked ready to kill him. "I mean shouldn't he be here to help you?"

"The father cannot be here at this time, and that is all you need to know."

Harry figured that it was a Death Eater and decided to think no more on it. "I could help?"

Severus stared at him. "Potter, if this is some pity gesture-,"

"Of course not!"

"Or some stupid attempt to absolve yourself of whatever sin you-,"

"It's not that!" yelled Harry. He sighed violently. "I just want to help."

"Is this about the child you lost?" Severus asked sharply.

Harry dropped his eyes to his feet. "A little."

Severus pursed his lips. "Very well. You can help me with the potion, but, Potter, so help me if you destroy my lab…"

Laughing, Harry nodded, pleased at how things had gone.

Severus wondered what was going on.

* * *

"Went to see Professor Snape again, Harry?" asked Molly as she straightened the house. She had Arthur lengthen the table in Harry's dining room.

Harry nodded, knowing not to bother telling Molly to leave his place alone. "Yesterday. I figured I'd surprise him. It's nearly Yule. I took him a tree and put a couple gifts under the tree for him and the baby."

Hermione smiled. "That's very sweet of you, Harry. I wouldn't have expected it."

"Yeah, but believe it or not, Snape has been a real help this past month. Especially with Michael stalking me." Harry's ex had yet to give up the good fight and it was driving Harry crazy. "He griped at me for a bit, of course, but I think he likes the tree."

Ron shook his head. "I just don't understand you mate. I mean, it's Snape. Mean, old, greasy Snape!" cried Ron as he waved his hands wildly in the air. Hermione whacked him alongside his head.

Harry shrugged with a smile.

Molly smiled at him. "I think you are doing a very good thing, Harry. It isn't wise for Severus to be locked up in that house all alone and pregnant. Anything could happen to him."

"Snape is taking care of himself. He's stopped experimenting, Molly, and is really careful with the baby. He eats and is resting more."

She frowned. "Yes, but it's still not good for him to be cooped up in that house all alone. Interacting with absolutely no one. Harry, dear, why don't you invite Severus to dinner tonight?"

Harry paused. "I'm not quite sure if he'll say yes." Harry knew that Severus was avoiding Molly and he knew why. The woman would never leave the pregnant wizard alone since she felt badly about what she thought and said about him during the war.

"It couldn't hurt to try, Harry. Besides, I was hoping to talk to Professor Snape, too," said Hermione. "I've got some theories I want to run by him."

Harry laughed. "Alright. I'll floo him." He went over and called for Severus.

A rather disgruntled potions master snapped through the floo. "What!"

"Severus, where are you?" He didn't see the man.

"Potter, I am not standing with a sore back. Let me make it clear that I am not at your beck and call." Molly frowned at the mentioned sore back.

Harry grinned. "Of course not, but I was wondering if you would like to have dinner here."

"And let you poison me?" Severus said but without malice, surprising everyone in the house but Harry. "Enjoy seeing me with my head hanging over a toilet?"

"Now be fair, Severus! I didn't know that dish would be something the baby didn't like."

The potions master snorted. "Very well." There was a sound of a grunt and a deep breath.

Harry frowned and wondered if Molly was right about Severus being alone most of the time. "Is it safe for you to floo?"

Severus was quiet. "I'm not quite sure."

Harry looked at Molly who shook her head. Then he thought about something else. "Severus, can you apparate?" He only gave his home location to those he trusted.

After Harry gave Severus the coordinates, Severus cut the connection but before Harry could close the floo, someone flooed right in. The Man Who Defeated Him glared when he saw Michael erupt from his fireplace. "Michael."

The man smiled sweetly when he saw Harry. He made sure to give only a cursory glance to the Weasleys. "Hello, love. I thought we could have that chat now."

"What chat? There is no chat, Michael." Harry said with an adamant shake of his head. "It's over and done with."

"Harry, don't be like this. Please! I want to try again. Just the two of us." Harry opened his mouth to comment and Michael quickly continued, "And if you want to start a family I understand that completely."

"Could everyone give us a few minutes?" Harry watched his 'family' reluctantly leave the room. He turned back to a sad looking Michael. Harry felt the urge to agree and take his former lover back, but quickly shook his head. "No. Leave, Michael."

"Harry!"

"No. Get out of my house this instant. You are no longer welcome here."

A knock at the front door prevented Michael from continuing his pleading. Harry threw his ex a hostile look before heading toward the front door.

"Took you long enough," said Severus as Harry opened the door. He stepped through the door, brushing snow from his cloak.

Harry ignored a displeased Michael for Severus. "Are you alright? Any problems apparating?"

Severus impatiently batted Harry's hands away when the younger wizard tried to help him. "Honestly, Potter. I'm pregnant, not a child!" Severus removed his gloves and scarf, then shrugged out of his cloak. He levitated his things to Harry's closet.

"Want something warm to drink? I'm sure I can find something."

"I'm quite fine, Potter. I am hungry, however. You caught me as I was about to go into the kitchen."

Harry frowned. "It sounded like a struggle for you to get up. I'm thinking I should come by more since I'm not working anyway. You're nearly seven months pregnant, Severus. You need to rest and I can do anything around the house. I don't want anything to happen to you and the baby."

Severus snorted softly. /You would think he was the father./ "Honestly, Potter-,"

"I don't fucking believe this!"

Harry and Severus turned to see a furious Michael Corner glaring at them, Severus especially. "SNAPE! You've been fucking Snape!"

Harry turned red and gaped while Severus glowered at Corner. The Weasleys came rushing back into the front of the house at the yelling.

Corner continued. "Is that why you wanted to get rid of me? Because Snape's about to pop out your kid?"

Ron started choking.

"You act all high and mighty! Calling me on my little mistakes. You've been screwing Snape all this time and got him up the duff?"

Severus looked ready to kill Corner while Molly was looking back and forth between Harry and Severus wondering what was going on.

"I don't believe this. I cannot believe you and Snape are-ugh! Was I treating you so bad that you got that desperate?"

Severus started inching out his wand.

Harry scowled. "Now wait just minute!"

"Fuck you, Potter! You and that pregnant slut of yours!"

Arthur rushed over to Severus quickly to prevent him from cursing Corner.

"You act like such a golden boy! You are the one fucking a Death Eater! One that killed the Headmaster at that. Do you have any idea of what that would do to your popularity?" shrieked Michael.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Harry. The man was furious and was doing nothing to hide it. Harry stepped forward. "Get the hell out of my home, before I make you regret ever stepping foot inside."

Glaring at Harry and Severus once more, Corner flooed home.

Harry buried his face in his hands. Severus sighed and turned to Hermione. "Mrs. Weasley, I am starving. Where is the bloody kitchen?"

* * *

Severus was well into his seventh month of pregnancy when he received an owl from Michael Corner. Apparently, the man wanted to apologize for his abominable behavior in early December. It was currently a couple days till Boxer Day.

It was an invitation to a reputable wizarding restaurant in Diagon Alley for lunch. The three of them would be inside so they could have a nice quiet conversation where no one could make a scene without consequences.

Harry, of course, was all for it, hoping that Michael had come to his senses. Severus, however, wasn't a stupid Gryffindor, but a Slytherin that thrived on paranoia. He knew something was off but how could Corner do something in public.

So, New Year's Eve found Severus and Harry hurrying through Diagon Alley, without glamours, to Griff's Place. Thankfully, only a few recognized them before they reached the restaurant.

"Just relax, Severus. It'll be alright. I promise."

Severus snorted. "It's not you, I'm worried about, Potter. Your friend on the other hand I am concerned with."

"Didn't you think the public restaurant thing was a good idea? We're safe."

"The man is a Ravenclaw. I wouldn't put it past the idiot to do something and try to get away with it."

"Severus! Have a little faith!" Harry said impatiently.

Severus stopped walking and glared at him. "Can you honestly tell me that you trust Corner's intentions? Without a doubt in your mind?"

Harry was silent and frowned when he saw a few people pointing at them. He leaned closer to Severus, who tensed. "No. I can't say it." A moment later, they continued on.

The restaurant was a nice quiet atmostphere filled with soft laughter and warm music. It was lit very well but pulled you away from the hustle and bustle in the Diagon Alley.

The host, a tall but plump man with a big smile and a rosy face, greeted them at the front door. "Welcome to Griff's Place, Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape." He grinned at Severus's prominent belly. Harry watched the seething potions master warily. "Come right in! Mr. Corner is waiting for you."

Severus and Harry followed the pleasant man to the center of the cheery restaurant. Sitting a one of the tables that was covered with a black tablecloth was Corner. He was smiling at them and waving both wizards his way. The guests exchanged a quick look between them just before they made it to the table.

Corner looked at them as Harry tried to help Severus sit down only for the potions master to knock his hands away. "Potter, I can bloody well sit down without help!" hissed Severus.

Harry sighed and wondered why he bothered fighting it. He gave Corner a polite nod. Michael smiled brightly in reply but Severus knew immediately that it was false.

/What are you up to, Corner? I doubt you'd allow Potter go so easily./ thought the pregnant wizard. Severus wondered if he was trying to gain Potter's favor by being nice and sweet and polite. If he did think that, he was wrong. Even Severus knew Harry had enough credibility not to believe it.

"Mr. Jameson, can you please bring the wine that I ordered?" Corner asked their host politely.

Harry frowned and thought that the action was meant as a slight against Severus. "Michael, you know Severus is pregnant. He can't have alcohol."

"I can damn well speak for myself, Potter!" snapped Severus rudely as he wondered just when he gave Potter permission to use his given name. /I'm certainly not using his./

As Harry threw an exasperated look in Severus's direction, Corner nodded. "You're right. I apologize for not thinking about it, Harry." He simpered, dropping a hand on the other man's arm.

Severus looked distinctly ill as the host hurried away and Harry pulled back his arm. "It's alright, Michael. I'm sure it never crossed your mind."

The older wizard didn't believe that for a moment. There was no way that you could forget the huge bump that distorted the line Severus's robes. And Severus hardly thought Corner could forget after that riveting tirade he gave at Potter's house. But he decided not to mention it.

The table was rather tense, as no one wanted to talk at all. Severus had opened the menu and was reading it closely. Harry was looking around the room at the people as he tried to ignore Corner. The idiot in question was smiling at them, back and forth, and trying not to bounce in his seat in excitement. He only made Severus and Harry that much more cautious of his actions and motives.

Jameson returned with two corked wine bottles. He raised one. "Here is the one you ordered, Mr. Corner. And here is one I thought that Mr. Snape would like. It is nonalcoholic and actually well liked by our-," he faltered at Severus's glare. "Customers." He quickly opened the wine bottle and the juice bottle for Severus.

Harry poured for the three of them, not fully trusting Corner to do it without consequences. Michael started chatting his ignorant little mouth away as he did so.

Severus let his guard ease but didn't drop it. He was a potions master after all. He took his glass from Harry. /I'd be able to taste or smell any additives a mile away. And Corner wouldn't be stupid enough to try it./

He took a small sip then sighed. Harry thought he did so because he liked it. Severus scowled and sat the dark juice down.

"Don't like it?" asked Harry who watched Severus curiously pick up the cork.

The potion master's face darkened as he found something. "I don't like anything that's poisoned, Potter. Jameson!" yelled Severus as Harry stared at him in shock.

"What?" exclaimed Harry.

"Poisoned!" cried Corner. "But that's not possible!" He started to wring his hands, catching Harry's attention.

Jameson hurried over toward them and Severus pointed at the bottle. "Where did you get this?"

"Well, it was brought by Mr. Corner. He said he wanted to surprise you and instructed me to-," Jameson jumped in surprise as Harry punched Corner in the nose.

"You bastard!" screamed the angry wizard. "You tried to poison him!" A few of the other restaurant customers rushed over to prevent Harry from continuing his beating of Corner.

Remaining calm, Severus leaned over and checked the bottle Corner and Potter had drunk from. "Apparently he did. There is a small needle mark in the cork. You can't really see it but it's there. Thankfully your bottle is clear of any poisonous traces."

Harry struggled against the two men that were trying to hold him back. One kind witch had knelt down beside Corner to help him stop his nosebleed. "I can't believe you would do something like this, Michael! You could have killed him."

Severus rose from his seat and moved to stand over Corner. "Not quite, Potter. Had Mr. Corner's poisoning succeeded, I would have gone into labor to give birth to a stillborn child." The witch helping Corner pulled back quickly with disgust and horror covering her face.

Severus pointed his wand at Corner and whispered a few quick words. Corner squealed and curled up a little but no one paid him too much attention.

A rather pale Jameson said, "I'm going to contact the aurors." He hurried off to the back of Griff's Place.

Harry realized that Severus had just discreetly cursed Corner and calmed down. As far as he was concerned the bastard was getting everything Severus did to him. /Just another baby on the list./ Harry thought bitterly as he watched Corner sit up and cringe away from them. He was just lucky that Harry was still being watched or he would have cursed him three ways from Sunday.

It was only a couple minutes later when the aurors arrived. They were at the entrance of the restaurant before Jameson could even return to the front of the store.

One of the wizards that had stopped Harry chuckled. "Now that's service."

Harry glared at Severus, who smirked in return. He knew what the older man was thinking. /All for our resident celebrity and savior./

* * *

The news of the near poisoning spread quickly and was in the evening and the next morning edition of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. Michael Corner was practically public enemy number one for daring to try and harm one of those men that helped save their world.

The fact that the poison would have killed an innocent child, after so many innocent people had been harmed by the war already, didn't sit well with people either. Many were actually calling for life in Azkaban.

To Harry's disbelief, Severus didn't even want to bother with pressing charges. It was something rather unexpected of him. Harry expected Severus to want to make absolutely sure Corner suffered for the attempt on his child's life. For a moment, Harry wondered what the pregnant man had done to Corner, but quickly decided that he didn't care.

Everything was settling down, except for one thing. Although it was two days later, Harry would not stop apologizing to Severus, much to the potions master's annoyance.

He held the knife he was chopping meat for breakfast with tightly and tried not imagine murdering Harry. Severus would not bear his child in Azkaban. "Potter, shut the blood hell up!" screamed Severus as he threw down the knife and turned to face Harry.

The surprised man stared at him. "What?" Harry asked confused. He knew Severus wasn't upset that he had come so early. He had been doing that a lot lately.

"Potter, would you stop apologizing already. There is no way you could have known what that idiot had planned."

A guilty look came over Harry's face. "I know that but you warned me! You told me that something was going to happen and that I shouldn't put too much trust into Corner. And I did it anyway! I should have trusted you rather than him."

Severus actually snorted at him earning a glare from Harry. "Potter, you are a Gryffindor to the core. Of course you were going to trust that idiot. Besides, for a moment, I will admit dropping my own defenses for a moment." He turned back to the food preparation. "I was quite sure that he was trying to woo you back rather than revenge."

Harry chuckled. "I-I was thinking the same thing really. I just never thought he would have done something that vicious."

"Never underestimate your opponent, Potter. Use some of the skills the aurors taught you and hopefully find someone more appropriate as your companion. Now get me the eggs."

Harry did as instructed. "Are you sure I shouldn't finish breakfast? I know how you like your eggs. You've yelled at me enough to get it right."

"Too bad that didn't work when you were a student," Severus said as he moved away from the stove.

Stifling a comment that would no doubt lead to a large argument, Harry glanced out the open window. "Here comes the Prophet."

"Let us see what those idiots have come up with today." The owl quickly dropped off the paper and flew away. Harry cooked the eggs while Severus read the headline. The only reaction the former professor had been a widening of his eyes.

Harry, a few minutes later, sat one plate before Severus and sat with his own. "Anything new today or are they still going on about Corner and the restaurant?"

"Actually," Severus dropped the newspaper on the table, "you have been villainized by Mr. Corner."

Harry stared at the headline in shock and quickly turned the paper to face him. "**Wizarding Hero Father To Be!**" According to the Daily Prophet, an interview with Michael Corner revealed that Harry Potter was the father of Severus Snape's unborn child. Corner also alleged that Potter knew of Snape's innocence the entire time but was quieted by the headmaster and the potions master's wishes.

Harry shook his head as he continued reading. Michael had also told the Prophet that Harry and Severus had been having an affair for an unknown time behind his back and that the only reason their relationship ended was because Snape became pregnant with Harry's child.

"I don't believe this!" cried Harry.

Severus ignored him and continued eating.

The younger wizard stared at him. "Well aren't you going to say anything!"

"Get the milk from the fridge."

"Severus!" yelled Harry in frustration.

The man sighed. "Potter, all that can be done is tell the Prophet the truth. So just contact them, sooner rather than later, and tell them the truth rather than Corner's believed version of it."

Harry frowned. "I guess so. I'll go home and send a message to Skeeter."

"Make certain that creature keeps to the truth, Potter!"

* * *

Harry was still pacing back and forth in front of his fireplace as he finally came to a decision. "Okay. I'm going to die for this, but it couldn't hurt, right?" Harry paused. /I'm a dead man./

He turned as Rita Skeeter came through the floo. She smiled at him with a false sweetness. "Mr. Potter! I was so surprised when you contacted me for an interview in response to what Mr. Corner told us."

Glaring, Harry quickly set the usual ground rules that he set whenever he gave an interview. He was not going to let Rita screw this up for him and Severus.

Rita sat down primly on Harry's couch, her quill ready to write, while the Man Who Defeated Him paced back and forth in front of her. "Now, Mr. Potter, why don't we start with the allegations Mr. Corner has made. Is Professor Snape's baby your child?"

Stopping, Harry turned to look at her. "Yes." Harry smirked at the gobsmacked look on Rita's face.

"W-what?" she stuttered in shock.

"I said that it is my baby. Mine and Severus's."

All of a sudden, Rita's eyes lit up and Harry braced himself. "Oh? I thought that you and Professor Snape, or Severus, were at odds during your schooling? Surely, the two of you were not trying to hide an affair? And what about your relationship with Mr. Corner?"

"Severus and I were not involved during my schooling and there was no intimate relationship between us until recently. Corner and I had a great deal of problems during our relationship. One day, I admit this, I went to Severus for comfort and we ended up spending the night together. Just one night."

"But I thought that you didn't know that Professor Snape was still working for the Order of the Phoenix?"

"The Headmaster made certain that I knew what was going to happen before his death. He made sure that I trusted Severus and what he was going to do. I knew all this time who he was really working for, however, in order for Severus's position not to be compromised, as few people as possible could know the truth."

"And when Professor Snape became pregnant?" Rita was practically salivating at the story she could come up with.

"He did not let me know actually. Severus thought that I should try with Corner again and I honestly wanted to. I didn't know about Severus's pregnancy until he was in his second trimester. He didn't want me leaving Michael just because of the baby. However, things between Corner and I only got worse over time. He didn't love me and I was losing any real affection for him so I ended it. I went to Severus and then found out about the baby. We aren't in a relationship per se but we are close."

Rita nodded, made sure that everything had been written down and continued asking questions and details.

* * *

"Harry James Potter!"

Sighing, Harry opened his eyes and sat up on his couch. In front of him were most of the Weasleys, except for Bill and Charlie, and a couple members of the Order.

Ron stormed over and shoved the paper into Harry's face. "What is this about! Harry, how could you claim that Snape's kid is yours?"

Harry sighed. "I-I can't really explain that right now, Ron."

Molly was shifting nervously. "Harry, are you really the father?"

"No. I don't know who the father is. Severus won't tell me either."

"Then why did you claim the baby?" Something sparked in Hermione's mind. "Harry? Are you doing this because…" She looked around at the others, "you like him?"

"What?" shrieked Ron, and unsurprisingly, Ginny. Arthur looked rather surprised, but Molly was delighted.

"Um…yes?" whispered Harry. Ron had to sit down.

"Harry, what about Snape's alliances? Did you know he was still working for the Order? That he was following Dumbledore's request?" asked Shacklebolt. For him, that was the most important thing.

"No. I didn't know."

"Then why did you-,"

"Because you liked him?" said Ron with a grimace.

Harry nodded. "There is that. Plus…well he thinks that I don't know. Severus has been getting howlers on and off. Some people still aren't pleased at Dumbledore's death." The group nodded. "Besides, it felt like something nice to throw in Corner's face."

Ron actually smiled at that comment. "Good. I may not like Snape but what Corner did was just sick."

"Thanks, Ron."

"Harry," Arthur said, "What do you plan to say to Severus?"

He paled. "I have no idea."

"Then I suggest that you think of something very quickly, Potter."

The group jumped, most of the automatically removing their wands to point it at the intruder. They dropped them immediately upon seeing the angry pregnant wizard standing nearby.

Severus glared at Harry. "Well?"

* * *

"Potter, I always knew that my accusations of your lack of sanity would come true some day."

Harry sighed. He'd known it would come to this but he had been optimistic nonetheless. /You would think after so many years I would learn just how annoying optimism is./

Harry had just confessed to Severus the entire truth, including his reasons for the blatant lies he'd given Rita Skeeter about what was happening between Severus, Corner, and himself. The potions master had stared at him, masking his shock almost effortlessly.

When Severus thought he was being foolish in his affections, Harry brushed the doubts aside and told Severus that he was quite serious about how he felt.

"Severus, I'm not joking and I am not insane. I am, however, getting tired of trying to explain that I am absolutely sure about my feelings."

The older wizard scowled at him. "So you like me?" asked Severus.

Harry nodded in reply.

"I still say you're insane."

"Severus…Look. I admit that my feelings for you are not full blown love. But do realize that I care for you more than I would as a friend."

Severus sat quietly staring at the man before him.

"All that I ask is for a chance. If you are absolutely against this entire thing, then so be it. I'll drop it, let it go, and we can remain friends. I just want to try."

Staring at his hands, he said, "Potter, I'm not totally sure of what I should say."

"Just that we try."

"I still say you're mad. You'll be running around in horrible colored robes and matching hats soon."

Grinning at the reference to the deceased Headmaster, Harry shrugged.

Severus sighed. "Oh very well, Potter. But we are not going out in public until I am no longer carrying extra."

Harry stared in shock.

"What the bloody hell is it now?" snapped Severus.

"Um. Nothing! It's just that I didn't expect you to give in so easily."

Scowling, Severus laid both hands on his enlarged belly. "Potter, it has not been the first time that I have been talked into something of an enormous magnitude."

* * *

Severus looked around his living room but knew that something was off about the scenery. He wasn't quite sure what it was but it was definitely bothering him.

A giggle from his favorite chair drew Severus's attention. The potions master turned his head in that direction and was met with a very familiar sight.

The little dark haired child from his dreams was curled up in a dark blue blanket, still in his nightshirt but his feet covered with warm white socks. "Papa!" squealed the child in delight. The little boy stretched out his arms to be lifted.

Severus didn't deny him. He walked over and pulled the smiling, giggling boy into his arms. He received a large hug from the child. "You're back," said Severus.

The child nodded. "Yup! I'm gonna be here soon though."

He chose not to respond because he already knew the answer, if his currently flat belly was any indication. "Then why are you here now?" he asked.

"Severus?"

"Daddy!" cried the little boy excitedly. He bounced in Severus's arms but made no move to leave them as Harry slowly walked over.

The younger wizard looked extremely confused. "Um…what's going on?"

"Tell me, Potter-," the little boy giggled and hid his face in Severus's robes. "What were you doing before you arrived here?"

"I was laying in bed going to sleep. Then all of a sudden, I'm here."

Severus turned to the child in his arms. "What did you do?" he asked sternly.

The child just smiled brightly in return. "I wanted to tell Daddy hello before I was born."

Harry was shocked to hear the little boy call him 'Daddy'. "Severus?" he asked again in confusion.

Severus was surprised as well but at the same time not. "Why don't you tell your 'Daddy' what is going on?"

The child nodded obediently and squirmed in Severus's arms. A moment later, he was running over to Harry and jumping into the man's arms. He hugged Harry. "I'm sorry I mad you sad, Daddy. I didn't mean to."

Harry shook his head. "Made me sad, how?"

"I had to go away. Father didn't want me and was gonna make me go to the bad place." His adorable face scrunched up in disgust. "So I had to leave and Papa found me. And I went with him." He had a look of pride on his face.

Harry looked at Severus for help. The man rolled his eyes. "What he means Potter is that when Corner," the child grimaced, "tried to end his pregnancy, the child in your arms found a way to survive for you so that he could see you again and live. I somehow became impregnated with him. Magic has mysterious ways of surviving."

Green eyes stared in shock for a long moment before a smile came over Harry's face. He looked at the little boy in his arms. "Really?" he whispered.

A furious nod. "Uh huh! I love you Daddy. And Papa was lonely and needed me too!" Severus snorted at the accusation but didn't say anything. Harry grinned at him.

The child squirmed out of Harry's arms to the floor. "I have to go back again. I'll see you later, Daddy."

"I'll see you later, love," Harry said as he shook with happiness and relief.

"I'll see you soon, Papa." He waved at them and disappeared.

Severus sighed. "Considering I am currently in my eighth month of pregnancy, I don't doubt it at all."

Harry turned to him, his eyes shining with emotion. "Thank you." He walked to stand before Severus and quickly kissed the potions master before he could be denied. "Thank you for having my child."

"Oh don't get sappy on me Potter. And you had damn well better remember all of this when I go into labor and it's time for you to change nappies!"

THE END

Alia: I know its crap, but it made me happy.


End file.
